Castlevania: Portrait Of Ruin
by SkY's Castle
Summary: Hello everyone. This story is all based on the scripts of my favorite castlevania game: Portrait of Ruin. I've fit the main caracters that appear in the story with their own personnalities..so i hope you enjoy :D
1. Prologue

x†x Prologue x†x

_1944_

_The world is in chaos. The Second World War has claimed _

_millions of lives, leveled cities, destroyed nations. _

_The souls of the war's dead blanket the planet, lost, hurt, and angry. _

_Their anguish summons an accursed castle of legend. _

_It has appeared many times throughout history bringing with it evil and darkness. _

_The castle of Dracula, the Lord of evil. It arrives in man's darkest hour, _

_to push us over the brink, into Ruin._

††† ††† ††† ††† ††† ††† ††† †††


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, hope you enjoy reading the series. Please review, because it would help to know if it's worth continuing or not XD.**

* * *

x†x Chapter 1 x†x

A man in his mid-thirties stood at the base of an enormous, dark castle, surrounded by a dense and ominous forest. He wore clean, brown clothes that only the most respected monks of the Church would wear, and his brown, tidy hair almost represented that status in itself. As he paced back and forth, he wondered if his wait would be worthwhile.

"Charlotte! Would you stop clinging to me! It's not like this forest is dark and creepy or anything…"

The voice came from a tall blond teenager who wore a smirk on his charming yet stern face. His hair covered his forehead and his bangs would occasionally sway from side to side, as if pushed by an invisible wind. His pose was that of an arrogant kid, but his blood red cloak and the long winding whip attached to his belt said otherwise. **WHACK! **

The small girl beside him pummeled the back of his head with the red book she carried.

"Th…that whip! There's no mistaking it! You're Jonathan Morris!"

"Good eye for a religious man" Jonathan said while rubbing the back of his throbbing skull and turning his attention from his companion to the man clothed in brown. "And you are…?"

The man bowed quickly and awkwardly as anyone who forgot their manners would do.

"Ah, forgive me. I am Vincent Dorin. By the order of the church, I have been awaiting you. To think that the master of the legendary Vampire Killer would come here!" he looked up towards the sky and half-yelled in praise, "A blessing indeed!"

The girl beside Jonathan stepped up to speak. She had long brown hair that covered her upper back and shoulders. Her bangs split apart to reveal a face of utmost beauty and sharpness and hazel eyes that shone in the darkness of the forest. She too, wore a smirk and the priest immediately knew she was about to take her revenge on the clueless boy beside her.

"Too bad he can't actually use the whip!"

Jonathan stared at her in dismay for having spilt his secret. She turned towards him and stuck out her tongue.

"Charlotte! Can't you even pretend to play along for once?"

"Well, that's the truth, isn't it? You can't lie to a priest!" with that last line she winked and turned to face Vincent, who had been listening intently to the two teens' debate. At the last remark, his eyes opened in shock.

"Wh-WHAT? Are you suggesting that whip is a fake then?"

Jonathan's gaze lowered down to the dead leaf-covered forest floor. His face was twisted with emotions, mostly of sadness and anger.

"It's true; I can't use the Vampire Killer."

He took a moment to compose himself and then stated: "This whip wasn't actually passed down through my family."

At that moment, Charlotte finally decided to help out her friend in distress.

"You've heard of the Belmont family haven't you?"

Vincent, who seemed to have taken the last comment as an insult, snapped back:

"Why of course I have! They've used that whip for generations to destroy Dracula! And the family is related to the Morris family by blood." Under his breath he muttered angrily "heard of the Belmont family, huh…"

"Been doing your research, huh?" Jonathan stated.

"Unfortunately, the fact is… We're not the true successors. That's not a problem though. I've won every battle 'till now without the whip. Not one loss!"He lowered his hands and straightened his cloak arrogantly earning him yet another dirty look from the on looking Charlotte.

"Lucky you have me to help you" she said.

Vincent suddenly realized that Charlotte's existence might be of some importance to the mission, and that she was not only a passerby hanging out with Jonathan.

"Yes, I was wondering about you, and you are…?"

Charlotte, insulted by not being known, spat: "Well excuuuuuse me. If you're from the church, then remember this! I am Charlotte Aulin!" she curtsied disrespectfully.

"Charlotte…I've heard that name before…" Vincent bowed his head, deep in thought. "Charlotte…"

He suddenly jumped up, remembering a certain Charlotte that had been mentioned at the church, but looked at her strangely. "Oh?" He stared at her open eyed and stated unsurely: "You must be the great magician everyone's been talking about…"

Charlotte was absorbing the praise like a sponge. "Heh-heh…-Great- you say? "

"Un-believable, to think she was a mere child!"

Charlotte's expression turned from happy and delighted to an expression of sour anger and rage.

Jonathan, who was beside Vincent smirking, took that moment to whisper:

"Take a run for it, man. She hates being called a child. SHE'S GONNA RIP YOU TO SHREDS!"

Vincent glanced worriedly at Charlotte and quickly thought up a compliment, a look of utter fear spreading across his face.

"Oh…well…I mean….such a lovely young lady!"

She was suddenly happy and cheerful again and she turned towards Jonathan smiling.

"You heard that Jonathan? He called me lovely! L-o-v-e-l-y!"

"I know how to spell it!" he glared."What my question is; how can you have such dramatic mood swings!"

He jumped out of the way of her book, which missed taking off his face by near inches. Wanting to change the subject as quickly as possible, he addressed Vincent, leaving Charlotte fuming.

"SO ANYWAY, Vincent, you had some business with me?"

Charlotte, aware that she was being ignored, decided to simply turn away from the men's conversation and pretend to be staring off into the distant foliage of the forest.

"Oh! Yes, yes I do! I have been ordered to assist you in your quest. I've brought potions with me, but, well…"

Jonathan knew what the priest was going to answer, but he asked anyway. "Well? What?"

"It's a matter of…economics." He answered timidly.

Now calmed down a bit, Charlotte reintegrated herself into the conversation, clearing up the meaning of the words to her thick headed friend.

"You want us to pay you right?"

"Um, well, if you insist….heh-heh…"he let out a nervous giggle as he answered.

"Sure, no problem. I think we can take care of that" said Jonathan smiling.

"I couldn't care less" Charlotte growled.

"But more importantly, the castle. Is that really Dracula's Castle?"

"No one has seen Dracula thus far. However, the church insists that it is indeed Dracula's castle" Vincent replied.

Charlotte concentrated a moment and exclaimed: "No doubt about it! This castle is pulsing with dark magical power. I can't imagine it's anything but the castle of Lord Dracula that I studied in the books."

"Sounds like fun then" Jonathan said, once again smirking arrogantly. "Come on, better get going then right, Charlotte?"

"Right with you" she replied.

"B-Be careful. I'll search for a safe place. I'll meet you inside. Godspeed." After these words, Vincent did a small prayer ritual, and then scurried away into the darkness of the entrance of the castle.

"Well!" Jonathan exclaimed as he took a step towards the gates of the huge castle looming in front of them.

"THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN!!"

††† ††† ††† ††† ††† ††† ††† †††


End file.
